3D digital video content (hereinafter, 3D video) enables a viewer to view stereoscopic video. When subtitles are displayed with such 3D video by superposition, similarly to ordinary 2D video, the viewer may experience difficulty given that the 3D video extends forward and backward, and that the subtitles may be displayed behind or in front of objects in the 3D video.
In order to improve this situation, technology is proposed for displaying, together with 3D video, an image in a plane in which planar subtitles are arranged at an appropriate position in 3D space, and for processing an image of a display object in the plane with a horizontal shift so as to generate left-view and right-view images enabling the object to be viewed stereoscopically (Non-Patent Literature 1). This technology is termed the 1plane+offset method. In digital broadcasting, display data arranged for display with 3D video include, in addition to subtitles, an operation menu, captions, data broadcasts, and so on (hereinafter collectively termed subtitle display data). The above-described technology is used for displaying such display objects arranged in a display plane, along with 3D video.